


Wolf Of The South

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Prompto, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Poor Prompto, Prompto Proves Himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Despite being best friends with the prince and passing the Crownsguard training in three months, the Council is still not convinced Prompto is a suitable candidate for protecting Noctis. What better way to prove his worth than foiling a bank robbery?





	Wolf Of The South

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, I put way too much research into such a short story, but whatever! Enjoy.

Noctis was pissed. His best friend passed the required one year Crownsguard training in _three months_. He might not have done the training at 13 like Cor did but that still wasn't anything to sneeze at. However, Council still wasn't convinced he was good enough (cough xenophobic cough) and as a result Prompto had been lumped in with the other three boys who had also passed at the top of the class for one final test of compatibility with the prince. 

"Keep your faith in him," Ignis had said reassuringly, "If he could manage his training in three months, I imagine this final test won't be an issue for him."

“Besides,” Gladio added, “It’s not like those other snots would know the difference between King’s Knight and Justice Monsters.”

They weren’t wrong. In fact, the first of the four dropped out when Noctis took all of them to the arcade from when it opened at 8am and made them stay with Noctis until the arcade closed for the night at 9pm. Twice. Though Ignis disapproved of the wasted weekend, he did approve of showing the Crownsguard just what was in store for them being part of Noctis’ retinue. And he was impressed Noctis managed to get out of bed without his help (though he had a feeling Prompto was involved) before noon.

The second to leave was actually escorted out by Gladio for attempting to go down on Noctis while he was passed out and and very inebriated after indulging in a little too much wine at a political function. And by escorted, Gladio used the Crownsguard’s face to push the front doors to the apartment complex open and had thrown him into the back of the van Ignis had called for. Clarus and Cor called for a meeting of all Crownsguard for a very extensive 101 on what consent meant, the following week.

The last one guy had Prompto mildly concerned. And it wasn’t like Noctis didn’t try to have the guy back out. When the arcade binge didn’t work, he tried a weekend long fishing trip. 

“You almost had him cracking,” Prompto tried to point out as they got ready for the day. “He looked pretty relieved when Ignis came by to pick you up for your dinner with His Majesty.”

“I guess,” Noctis sighed noisily, grabbing his keys and wallet. He left his apartment, locking it behind Prompto before they headed to the elevators. “I’m just really worried, the council like him a lot, pretty sure his parents’ money has something to do with that, and I might accidentally warp strike him in the chest if he talks about duty one more time.”

Prompto giggled, his face quickly becoming a mask of indifference as the man of their disdain appeared in the elevator.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” he bowed. His name was Vernon Carpentarius and just his pompous name alone made Prompto hate the guy. They entered the elevator and descended to the parking garage in silence. Exiting, they went off to where Ignis was patiently waiting in the car. 

“Good morning, Your Highness, your morning meeting has been cancelled,” Ignis said when they entered the car.

“Great, more time at the arcade!” Noctis said. “When’s the next meeting?”

“Not, until 1pm, sir,” Vernon chimed in. Prompto bit in the inside of his cheek, biting harder when he glanced at Ignis from his seat in front to see the normally stoic advisor’s hands clench on the wheel. It took a lot of self restraint not to crow in Vernon’s face that even Ignis didn’t like him.

“Awesome, to the arcade, Ignis,” Noctis said.

Prompto turned to face Noctis. “Hey, could we stop at the bank real quick? I just need to pull some cash out.” 

“They have an ATM there, Argentum,” Vernon said, with a near sneer.

“Yeah, that charges 10 credits per transaction, not all of us are made of money, Carpentarius,” Prompto replied, hardpressed not to sneer right back at the man.

“Yeah we can do that,” Noctis said quickly, interrupting Vernon. Ignis drove off, heading to the nearest branch. He quickly found a parking spot and efficiently pulled in. Noctis jumped out with Prompto, Vernon quickly following. Noctis paused mid sentence about the latest update to King’s Knight when he noticed Ignis joined them. “Need money too, Specs?”

“No, just… ensuring Prompto does not exceed his allowance on the arcade,” Ignis said slowly. Noctis raised an eyebrow, noticing the way Ignis’ thumb curled over his pointer finger, the only tell he had when he was lying. 

“Right,” he said, eyes narrowing.

“Aw c’mon, Iggy, I’ve gotten so good about that!” Prompto whined, completely missing what was going on between them. He grabbed the door and hauled it open, letting everyone in before following after, Vernon nearly getting hit in the face with the door swinging shut.

Ignis tore his eyes away from the prince. “Of course you have, consider this a check up,” Ignis said, giving Prompto a pleasant smile.

“I hardly see why Crownsguard Argentum’s finances are any concern of the prince’s advisor,” Vernon huffed.

“That is for me to know and you to forever ponder,” Ignis replied smoothly. His eyes took in the peaceful noises of the bank; the elderly security guard giving a little boy a sticker, an exasperated teller and her bank manager dealing with a pissy businessman, and pulled his phone out.

Noctis hung back with Ignis and Vernon and leaned into Ignis, while Prompto got in line for the ATM. “You thinking _Die Hard_?”

“I’m not sure,” Ignis grudgingly admitted, typing away. “It’s just a an uneasy feeling. Perhaps it’s noth--”

_CRASH!_

Both Ignis and Vernon grabbed Noctis and took cover behind a pillar as a dump truck crashed through the front doors.

Two armed, masked men jumped out, one firing a pistol in the air, as if the entrance of the truck wasn’t enough to grab everyone’s attention.

“On the fucking ground!” the one yelled. “Hands where I can see them!”

Ignis kept Noctis’ head covered as one of the gunmen walked by, the other grabbing a pillow case from the truck. 

“I want all your cellphones, now!” Ignis hastily pulled his phone out and finished his text, only to have it snatched from him. “Trying to call for help?!”

“N-N-Not at all, just checking my messages,” Ignis said meekly, attempting to make himself look smaller, avoiding the man’s beady eyes.

The gunman look over the messages.

**Dad [08:11]:** how are things?  
 **Ignis [08:11]:** boring it’s a very dog day afternoon  
 **Dad [08:12]:** unfortunate your mother will be arriving shortly cheer up

He snorted and tossed the phone into the pillow case, moving on. Ignis breathed a sigh of relief, which was short lived when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Prompto was staring hard at them and attempting to get closer without being too obvious. Ignis firmly shook his head. The less attention Noctis received the better. Prompto seemed to understand and stopped moving.

“Let’s go, old man, all the money and gold from the safe!” The gunman with the pistol barked at the manager, shoving him to the back rooms.

Having tossed the bag with everyone’s phones in the cab of the truck, the gunman tucked his gun in his pants and hauled empty duffle bags out and tossed them behind the counter before turning to the small crowd and kept an eye on everyone. His partner had the bank manager help him load the bags and managed to get one tossed into the back before sirens caught his attention. “What the fuck?! How the hell are the Crownsguard here, already?! Axis you fuck, you said this place doesn’t have an updated security system!”

His partner, Axis, gestured to the cowering people. “They don’t, one of these fucks must’ve tipped them off!”

The gunman grabbed his pistol, which had been tucked in the back of his pants, and shot his partner in the head. The woman next to Prompto screamed as his lifeless body collapsed in front of her and he held her, trying to get her to shush to avoid catching the enraged man’s attention.

“Alright you little fucks, which of you made the call for help? Who ever tells me gets to walk out of here,” he paced around them. “Was it you, fatty?” He grabbed the once-irate businessman by the hair, yanking him up, before throwing him aside when all he received was incoherent babbling. “TALK!” He shouted, shooting the manager, hitting him in the chest.

He stopped in front of Ignis and stared at him. He tipped his head to the side when he noticed how he couldn’t see the person below him. “Who the hell are you protecting?”

“No!” The gunman shot Ignis in the leg and threw him aside, revealing the crown prince of Lucis. “Oh this is going to be a real treat,” he grinned, revealing yellowed, rotten teeth.

~~~

“What the hell is the prince doing at the bank?” Monica Elshett muttered to Cor as the Crownsguard set up a perimeter around the bank. She and the Marshal were standing in the doorway of a van, calculating whether they needed to bring in heavier hitters.

“A question Advisor Scientia can no doubt answer as soon as we get them out,” Cor replied, watching as one of his men threw a secure phone on a line through an already broken window. The sound of gunfire had them all tensing. A moment of silence then the phone in the van rang.

Cor picked it up. “This is Marshal Leonis of the Cro--”

“Shut the fuck up, I got demands!” Cor held the receiver from his ear. 

“Go on.”

“You get your guards outta here and let me walk with my money.”

“You know that won’t happen,” Cor stated calmly.

“Fine, hope the king has another brat kicking around.”

* _Bang! Bang!_ *

 

The blood drained from Cor’s face as screams came from within the bank. His hand immediately went to the headset he was wearing. “Does anyone have eyes on the inside?!”

Cor grit his teeth at the resounding negative replies he received. 

“Wait! I do, sir!”

“Report, Ackers.”

“Scientia is down, bleeding from a leg wound, Argentum is in front of the prince with what appears to be three chest shots, and Carpentarius… Carpentarius is standing with the target. I don’t have a clear sh-- _shit_!!”

Several shots rang out and Cor saw bits of brick and glass from the position Dustin had taken crumble to the streets. “Ackers, SITREP.” Cor demanded.

The was coughing over the line. “Carpentarius pointed out my position before the target shot at me, sir. Weapon is a Beretta, model unknown.”

Cor growled under his breath. While the weapon in question didn’t have a particularly effective firing range, it didn’t make it any less deadly. However, they had more pressing matters to attend to, namely a member of the Crownsguard turning on the prince he was suppose to protect.

He tapped his comm. “Team Two get ready. Have the medics on stand-by.”

They had to end this before the casualty list lengthened.

~~~

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered, holding his best friend against his chest.

Prompto coughed. “Ow, you okay, Noct?”

Noctis gently tapped him on the arm. “Idiot, you’re the one who got shot.”

“S’My job,” Prompto murmured. He looked over at the gunman who was talking with Carpentarius. “What… what’s he doing?”

Noctis scowled darkly. “Trying to save his own neck, traitor.”

Prompto’s quiet chuckle turned into a coughing fit, specks of blood coating his lips. “Guess that means I win, huh?”

“Not exactly how I wanted you to get the position, Prom,” Noctis replied, tensing when the gunman turned his attention back to him.

“Alright, you little shit, get up!” He said. Carpentarius grabbed Noctis and bodily hauled him up, knocking Prompto to the floor. “This is what’s going to happen,” the gunman said, walking towards the truck, which was still running. “Vernon here is going to get the Crownsguard to stand down and tell them there was only one shooter, who’s already dead thanks to his quick thinking. Then, he’s going to haul this truck outta here with us hiding in the cab. Your friend will be unfortunate collateral if you fuck any of this up, got it?”

Noctis scowled, his reply drowned when the gunman heard footsteps coming from the back rooms and shot several times in that direction, grinning viciously when he heard a cry of pain. “Let’s go, Princess!”

“Dude, do you two really think this idea is going to work?” Prompto asked, struggling to get to his feet.

“The fuck did you say to me, punk?” The gunman growled, taking aim and shooting Prompto again, knocking the blond to the ground next to Ignis, who was trying to stem the bleeding from his leg.

“Fifteen,” Prompto muttered under his breath.

“Fifteen what?” Ignis asked, watching him get up again. 

“You are going to die before you leave this building,” Prompto said steadily, hand to his chest as he walked towards the enraged gunman. “And you,” He looked at Carpentarius, “Are a disgrace to the Crownsguard.”

The gunman held the gun to Prompto’s forehead. “You ain’t special kid, I’ll blow your brains out right here, right now!”

Prompto gave him a nasty grin and pushed his head into the barrel of the gun. “Do it.”

* _Click!_ *

~~~

The bank became a sea of barely controlled chaos as Team One came through the tattered remains of the glass front end, Team Three coming in where Team Two was suppose to come in. Cor went in with Team One to witness Prompto and the gunman having a stand off. One of the Crownsguard took the shot just as the gunman pulled the trigger. Cor heard the gun click but nothing came out. 

Prompto watched the gunman get hit with a bullet instead and fall to the ground dead. “Like I said, fifteen, idiot. You were out of bullets.”

“Idiot!” Noctis snarled, grabbing his friend when he started swaying, and awkwardly getting them to the floor.

“S’Okay, you’re alive,” Prompto slurred, trying to pat the arm around his waist and missed, patting his own hip instead. “Think I need a nap.”

“That’s my line,” Noctis said weakly, flinching when a medic laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Your Highness, we need to get him to a hospital now,” she said.

“R-Right,” Noctis carefully laid Prompto down on the floor. “Prom? The medics are here, they’re going to fix you up, okay?”

“Just a flesh wound, Noct, I’ll be out in a few hou-hours...” Prompto mumbled, his eyes slipping shut.

~~~

_A week later_

“Here’s the full report, Your Majesty,” Cor said, handing Regis a thick folder, before coming to a parade rest.

Regis slowly paged through, reading the intel on the two gunmen (Axis Badalocum and Caius Carbone), pausing when he read the last part of the report Ignis had sent in. “Ignis writes here that Argentum claimed the gun Carbone used was empty when he fired what should have been a point blank head shot yet according to the forensics report, the firing pin misfired and there was a bullet in the chamber and another in the magazine.”

“Correct, Sire,” Cor said. “Advisor Scientia deduced Crownsguard Argentum thought the gun was a Beretta 92A1 model when in fact he was using a 90two, which the magazine for that model carries two more bullets.”

The room was silent for a moment as Regis and Clarus processed this information. “I don’t suppose the medical staff found a lucky cactuar needle in his ass?” Clarus pondered aloud, making Regis cough to cover a rather undignified snort. “Also, how the hell was he standing after getting shot three times? Adrenaline only gets a person so far.”

“The surgeons found he was wearing a bulletproof vest under his clothes. It caught two of the three bullets. The rub marks on his skin along the vest indicate that he’s been wearing for several weeks,” Cor replied.

“Where on earth would he have found such a thing?” Clarus asked.

Cor shifted on his feet. “I gave it to him, Sir, range fighters, like himself, are at risk for Niff snipers to pick off.”

“Well, regardless of the ‘what could have happened’ possibility, Crownsguard Argentum more than did his job and is clearly qualified to join the retinue protecting my son,” Regis declared, closing the the file. “Get the paperwork started, Cor, I want it finalized before the end of the week.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time on a Latin names site looking for something suitable for these nutters.
> 
> So, in the beginning of the game they mention there's a currency difference from what they're used to in the capital, yet I don't remember what they called it, so I figured credit is a universal currency name and went with that.
> 
> AHAHAHA I spent waaaay too much time looking through bank heist movies trying to find one that sort of fit this fic. _Dog Day Afternoon_ was the closest thing I could find without going through non-English films >< My fiance was even like, "Save the spot to come back to later." I never learned how to write random scenes and put them together like he can. I write linear.
> 
> I did some reading on Berettas so I hope the models in question are spot on. If you're a savvy gun expert and say otherwise feel free to message me, I'll be happy to fix it!
> 
> The lucky cactuar needle AKA the final fantasy version of a lucky rabbit's foot xD
> 
> Anyway, so I hope y'all enjoyed! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Turn Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919149) by [Wild_Card_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing)




End file.
